Stand to Fly
by YamiNyra
Summary: She couldn’t help but think of what she was more afraid of; the thing coming towards them in the bushes, or what was protecting her from it.


Okay!! Hai peoples!! This is my second story and this time it is about Trinity Blood!!!!! I loves it! Ahem, so anyway, a little about this story:

First off, it kind of comes across as AbelxEsther, but it is not!! For all of that pairing's fans out there, sorry, but I'm not into that. (I'm an AbelxCain person myself XD) This story is just supposed to be friendship between Abel and Esther.

Also, this story really makes no sense by itself. And there is a reason for that. It's because this was a dream. I get most of my story ideas from my dreams (they are so weird, I love them!). So anyway, knowing that, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own… RIP Sunao Yoshida.

XXXXXX

**Stand to Fly**

She stepped back and slipped. Esther reached out desperately for something to hold on to, but it was too late. She could feel the air ripping past her but the only thing she saw were Father Nightroad's horrified eyes.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Esther!" Abel shouted. He broke free of Dandelion's grasp taking deep breath. Then he jumped, ignoring the shouts from the Professor and Dandelion.

He caught up to Esther surprisingly fast. Abel grabbed her and held on. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Father Nightroad?!" she screamed. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm saving you! What does it look like?" He grinned at her. However, his thoughts were the complete opposite his words.

'What am I going to do?' he shouted silently to himself. Abel looked around for a possible landing spot. The closest one was a small wooded area next to a river, but that was still too far. They would never make it before hitting the ground. Unless…

Abel sighed. There was no other option. He murmured under his breath, "Nanomachine Crusnik 02, limitation at 80... acknowledged." His body began to change. Abel's teeth became fangs, his nails more claw-like, his eyes turned red, his hair loosened from its ponytail (but was still pushed back by the raging wind), and most importantly, he grew black wings.

Esther felt a sudden change as they fell. It was more… controlled. She had been holding tightly to Abel and noticed a change in him as well. Esther looked up and saw wings. She gasped and he looked down at her. She met his blood-red eyes and quickly shut her own. Esther clung closer to him and buried her face in his robes. She hated herself for being scared.

Their landing was smooth. They touched down next to the river and Esther took a step back. She staggered and regained her balance from the fall. Then she took a good look at Abel. She didn't think she would ever get used to him like this.

He was still in Crusnik form and he whispered, "I'm sorry, Esther. It was the only thing I could do."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged him tightly. He put his arm around her shoulders. She tried not to stiffen when she felt his long nails.

Suddenly, Abel looked up. "Esther," his voice was commanding. "Get behind me."

She did as she was told, completely bewildered by his sudden change of attitude.

He called forth his scythe and they waited in silence.

Then Esther heard it, the rustling of the leaves. She looked out from behind Father Nightroad into the dark forest beyond She couldn't help but think of what she was more afraid of; the thing coming towards them in the bushes, or what was protecting her from it.

Abel stepped forward, ready to attack.

"Whoa there, Abel." A familiar voice greeted them, shocked by his appearance. The Professor stepped out of the bushes smiling followed by Dandelion. "We're not going to hurt you." He put up his hands, his smile growing broader.

"Yeah," Dandelion added, grinning as well. "We don't bite. We've come to find you."

Abel relaxed and dropped his Crusnik form.

"Come on," the Professor said, making his way back through the underbrush.

"They're waiting for us," Dandelion finished for him before turning back himself.

Abel turned around, sorrow in his now blue eyes. "Esther, I'm so sorry you had to see me like that again."

"It's okay… I'm actually glad."

He was caught off-guard by her statement. Abel stared at her "Why?"

"Well, because," her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "If you hadn't I would be dead. You saved my life."

Abel didn't say anything. He couldn't. Esther had no idea how powerful her words had been. He smiled warmly at her and thanked her silently with his eyes. She grinned and they walked on together to where everyone was waiting for them.

XXXXXX

Well, I hoped you enjoyed it!! Please read and review! That would be very much appreciated!! Also, thanks to Sang Seiku for the title!!


End file.
